bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckleduster
Mr. Oguro is the Vigilante known as Knuckleduster. He was formerly the Pro Hero known as High-Speed Hero: O'Clock in Japan, and Hyper Quadfist in China. Appearance: Knuckleduster is a towering, heavily muscled man. He has short dark hair and visibly thick eyebrows, and also possesses heavy stubble and a prominent scar running diagonally down his left cheek. His costume consists of a simple wrap-around mask tied over the top of his head, a tight-fitting dark shirt, jeans, boots and a long trench coat. On his hands he wears a pair of gloves topped with a pair of brass knuckles, or knuckle dusters, from which he derives his name. Personality: Knuckleduster is an individual with a strong sense of justice and drive to do the right thing. He has no government-issued hero license, but this does not stop him to puts on his costume and goes out every night to fight street-level criminals and local gangs to keep his neighborhood safe from crimes most "Heroes" will not bother with. Despite this reckless streak, he does genuinely admire Heroes for the work they do. Probably this is because he also used to be a Pro Hero before his powers were stolen, which left him Quirkless. Knuckleduster shows no resentment towards people who do and shows no fear towards villains who have powerful Quirks. In fact, he seems to love fighting against particularly strong people who have powerful Quirks, enjoying the challenge and becoming very upset or frustrated whenever there are no particularly strong Villains to fight. When a fight is too easy, he quickly becomes depressed. This seems to be one of the main joys of his life, as he becomes invigorated whenever he gets to fight a strong opponent. He is even willing to fight against Pro Heroes if the situation calls for it. Knuckleduster seems to be a person with a tendency to use violence to solve any problem. He prefers to punch first and ask questions later, forcing his teammates to hold him back before he goes too far. His attitude extends that he was willing to attack a young-appearing woman under the suspicion of being a villain. Knuckleduster feels little to no guilt or worry about what he does, despite the fact that he could have been registered as a Villain if the misunderstanding continued, showing a more aloof and careless side to his personality. However, despite this, he has proven to be more intelligent and smart than he seems to be at first. His conclusions are usually right, proving to have a great capacity for deduction. During fights he is able to devise strategies and stratagems very quickly to deal with villains with dangerous or problematic Quirk, knowing when is the best time to attack or what item is the most adequate to defeat them. And when he is not wearing his Vigilante attire, he can behave like a well-mannered and polite person, presented a perfect façade of a worker for a local non-profit organization, complete with business cards and a technically true spiel about the group. The true is, underneath his intimidating exterior and violent behavior, Knuckleduster is actually a very caring and good-hearted individual, who cares for the people close to him, and encourages them to achieve their goals. He trains Koichi Haimawari to improve his combat style and the use of his Quirk, feeling proud of his progress. He is also a loving father and husband who holds a deep grudge against the people who hurt his family. Abilities and Powers: * Overall Abilities: Knuckleduster is currently Quirkless, proven when Shota Aizawa tried to erase his Quirk only to have no effect on Knuckleduster. Despite being Quirkless, Knuckleduster is incredibly tough in strength and skill * Keen Intellect: Despite appearing to be a mere brawler, Knuckleduster has great intuition and tactical knowledge. * Hand to Hand Combat: Knuckleduster appears to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, utilizing brass knuckles as his weapon of choice. * Enhanced Durability: Despite being Quirkless, Knuckleduster is very sturdy, standing up even when he receives blows from physical enhancement Quirks. * Enhanced Strength: Knuckleduster's strength is surprisingly high, and he is sometimes mistaken for having a strength-enhancing Quirk. Former Quirk - Acceleration: Acceleration: The Quirk allowed him to accelerate to extreme speeds to the point that to him it looks like nothing is moving. He is fast enough to land four blows on his foes in an instant. The Quirk does have a cool down time after using it and can only be used for a few seconds. Through unknown means, he lost his Quirk and is currently Quirkless. * Heightened Focus: Thanks to his Quirk, O'Clock could see, hear and think at hyper speed. Equipment: * Brass knuckles * Grappling Hook: Knuckleduster has been seen swinging from buildings with a grappling hook. * Painkillers: Used to tone down pain. Bought regularly from Giran. * Taser Knuckle: A Taser weapon with a built in defibrillator. Bought off Giran. * Pheromone Cocktail: An explosive cocktail made to draw in bees and then explode. Made with items obtained from Giran. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Quirkless Category:Lost Quirk Category:Former Pro Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Criminal